Crazy For You
by violets-are-violet
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a laid back girl that works at a small town coffee shop. She's crushing hard on a man she has never met. That is, until a certain Macey McHenry messes up the coffee order. But it was a simple mistake, right? -disclaimed-
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy For You**

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 in the morning at the <em>CupA Café<em> coffee shop as Cameron Morgan, one of the long trusted employees, sat in one of the chocolate brown booths by the windows. Only one other employee worked the same early mornings as Cameron- her best friend Macey McHenry.

Though it was strictly against the employee code of conduct to sleep during work, the owner, Rebecca Baxter, let it slide for Cameron because it was early, and well they were best friends as well.

Very few people ever entered the coffee shop in the early hours of the morning. But there was one regular that came in everyday, in a business suit, newspaper in hand. One regular that Cameron happened to have a huge crush on.

* * *

><p>"Cammie. Cammieee." Macey whispered, shaking me slightly, bringing me out of my slumber.<p>

Waking up frazzled, I looked around hoping that there wasn't anyone around to witness the long line of drool that was connected from my mouth to the table.

Macey laughed and handed me a napkin while saying, "No one's here yet, but Mr. Hottie just pulled up. Maybe you should wake up." Still chuckling, she strutted away, leaving me to smooth down my hair and apron and white tee- shirt that is required of the uniform.

I went behind the counter and stood, pretending to do something until he walked in. As the little bell attached to the door chimed, I brought out my notepad and tried to look as lively (and attractive) as I could this early.

He walked up to the counter giving me that half nod that all guys seem to do and simply said, "The usual." Then he walked to the table set for two by the window.

Throughout the whole year and a half that he had been coming here, I had never seen his eyes. I mean, it's not like he's blind or wearing a mask. It's just that he's always wearing sunglasses when he walks in, and when he is sitting, his head is buried in the newspaper.

So, I couldn't really decide whether he was some sort of terrorist, or if he was just hungover… _Every day_. Either way, it was fine with me since, well, he is a fine piece of you-know-what.

Macey handed me a drink – peppermint mocha- Mr. Hottie's "_usual_", winked at me and then pushed me towards his table.

As I reached his table, I tried to think of some way to start a conversation with him. And as I set down the drink, I failed to do so; something that had happened over 200 times now.

He muttered a thanks and took a sip as I walked away disappointed in myself. I was about to go back into the break room and beat myself up (not literally) for not saying something, even _hi_, to him when I heard a deep voice say, "Excuse me, miss?"

Shocked, I spun around and walked excitedly back to his table. Barely containing my smile at the only words he's said to me other than "the usual" and "thanks", I replied, "Yes?"

And then for the first time in one and a half years, he put his newspaper down and looked at me with stunningly green eyes. I stood dazed and barely heard his words.

"This isn't my drink."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, 'this isn't my drink'. This is a regular coffee, while I always order the-,"

"Peppermint mocha, I know. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir. I'll be right back with the correct drink."

I walked away, somewhat giddy, and knowing that Macey had something to do with this. Never trust her when she winks.

"Here you are. Again, sorry for the inconvenience." I smiled a polite, flirty smile at him as I set his drink – the correct one- on the table and turned away when he grabbed my hand.

"Sit with me." He said.

"Uhh, what?" I stuttered, staring at his hand in amazement. We were _holding _hands. _We_ were holding hands!

"Sit with me." He repeated, and I took the seat across from him warily, hoping this wasn't some kind of joke.

"So, Cameron-," He started, reading my name tag.

"Cammie. Call me Cammie."

"Okay Cammie. So, what does a girl like you do for fun?" He smirked slightly as he organized the newspaper and sunglasses neatly on the table.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of boring. I mean, going to the beach is fun to me. And Macey and Bex take me clubbing once in a blue moon, but other than that I-,"

Zach cut me off, "Go on a date with me."

Raising my eyebrows I asked, "Why?" _What_? I just asked the guy of my dreams _why_ I should go on a date with him. I can't believe myself.

He chuckled. "Hard to get? Boyfriend? Or simply not used to guys asking you out?" He stated, somewhat to himself, and to me.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But to where?" My eyes brightened as I realized that I was actually going on a date with this guy.

He smiled at me. "Let's go to the beach."

I smiled back and then had to say, "Okay, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"What's your name?" I felt silly for asking, for not knowing after a year and a half.

He chuckled for what felt like the tenth time.

"Zach. My name's Zach."

And I knew right then, right from the moment I saw his whole face. I was a goner.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy For You<strong>

**So, tell me what you think! This story is for fun, and for _Sparkles-And-Sprinkles_ _Love At First Sight CONTEST_**

**_REVIEW? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy For You **

* * *

><p>A year and a half later, Zach and Cammie are still going strong. Dating, fighting, <em>loving<em>. Cammie's mother is absolutely, positively in love with Zach (but not in a creepy way) and Cammie's father had reminded Zach on multiple occasions about the rules of the law- since he is a cop and all.

On the other hand, Zach's mother also loves Cammie, as does his father, but Zach's younger sister, Ainsley, was very jealous of Cammie because of the lack of attention she got from Zach, now that Cammie was around. But none-the-less she still liked Cammie. Cammie played dress up with her and took her shopping.

So, on this day, we find Zach and Cammie at that very spot where their first date occurred. The beach.

* * *

><p>"Zach!" I screeched as he grabbed my waist, threw me over his shoulder and swam into the water.<p>

As we surfaced, he shook his drenched head and looked at me, eyes glittering. Then, he kissed me on the nose, cheek, and then the corner of my mouth before diving back under the water and swimming away from me.

I laughed carelessly and followed after him. When I couldn't find him, and he didn't surface I worried.

"Zach?" I called. No answer.

"Zach?" I called again, and then tears started to bud at the corners of my eyes.

"ZACH!" I screamed. The tears were now flowing on their own accord as I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and looked up at him.

"What the _heck_? I was so worried!" I was still crying as I pounded my fists on his bare chest.

"Cammie, baby, I never meant for you to cry," He stroked my hair, "I only meant it as a joke."

My head was now leaning against his chest and the tears were still flowing freely.

"Well, it's not freaking funny!" I exclaim as he takes my face in my hands, wipes off the streaking tears, and smiles softly.

"I still marvel at the way that you go without cursing even in your angriest, upset moments. I love that about you." He says, still wiping off the tears.

"I love you." I whisper for the first time, and he grins.

"And I love you."

* * *

><p>"Cammie, babe? Where is the pancake batter? I swear it was above the fridge yesterday." Zach calls from the kitchen and I pull on one of his white undershirts and walk from our room into the kitchen to see him standing on his tiptoes peering into the cupboard above the fridge.<p>

Zach and I had moved in together not more than two weeks after we first said _I love you. _We had decided on a small little cottage-type house with a porch swing and everything. It was perfect.

I wrap my arms around his back and lean into him as he turns around. He smiles and kisses me.

"Good morning." He says as if we were the only two people in the world.

"Morning." I said, and smiled. Still hugging him, I reach my right arm out and poke a finger into the open jar of Nutella on the counter behind him. I grin and think about him and his midnight snacks.

"Oh, Zach?" I ask, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"You got something right there." I reply, nodding my head towards his face.

"Right where?" He asks confusedly.

I swipe my finger across his nose, covering it with Nutella, and then run away yelling, "Right there!" Giggling uncontrollably as he chases me.

"You are going to pay for that!" He yells and catches up to me, grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around.

"How?" I ask.

He then leans down and kisses me deeper than he ever has before. I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up and sets me on the counter to balance out the height difference. He pulls away and smirks.

"That's how."

I hug him again and then take my arms from around him, jump off the counter, and head for our room to get properly dressed.

Just as I'm about to enter our closet, he says, "Oh, and Cam?"

"Yeah?" I say, not turning around as I reach up to grab a shirt from a hanger. He catches my hand, the same way he did the first day we officially met, and spun me around.

Kneeling, he askes, "Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy For You<strong>

**_REVIEW? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy For You**

* * *

><p>Six months after Zach proposed to Cammie, it was the day of the wedding, and boy was there chaos. Butlers and caterers running around, shouting orders like crazy, family members running up and down the large staircase of Macey McHenry's New York mansion that was located next to the beach, and of course Zach and Cammie, worrying about one another.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Cammie. You cannot see him before you are wed! It's like a curse or something!" Bex Baxter shouted at me while doing painful twisty things to my hair. Macey was working in front of me, doing my make-up and saying things like, "If you move one more time, this lip brush will be in a <em>very<em> unfortunate place.

"But Bex," I whined, sounding like a five year old at a candy shop. "I really really rea-,"

"No buts Cammie. You will see him when you are walking down the aisle and that's that!" She tugged my hair a bit harder to make her point clear, and I winced, surrendering.

Just then my mom walked in carrying a box.

"Oh kiddo, you look beautiful!" She smiled that dazzling smile of hers. "And I have a little something for you. You should like it; it's your great grandmothers."

I opened the box and saw the most gorgeous bracelet I had possibly ever seen. It was a gold chain inlayed with diamonds and sapphires, and the clasp was a simple _Z_ and _C_ that hooked into each other. It was perfect.

"Mom…" And cue the tears. But the tears would have to wait since Macey yelled, "If you even think of crying, I'll-," I didn't even hear the rest of that sentence as my mom took me into her arms and whispered, "You and Zach will be great together. I'm looking forward to being a grandmother."

She winked and walked out of the room and my embarrassed yell of "_Mom_!" followed her and I heard her chuckle.

"Ok Cam, it's time." Bex said as she finished my hair and Macey pulled out a dress bag. A dress bag that contained _my_ wedding dress. The reality of this situation just started sinking in as Macey pulls out my dress and Bex helped me into it.

As they zipped it up and helped me into my heels I turned to them.

"Thank you. Both of you. I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered and pulled them into a hug.

"I don't know what you would do either." Macey said, "Do I need to remind you of who helped set you up on that first date?" She joked and Bex laughed and then said, "Go get 'em girl! I'm looking forward to being an aunt as much as your mom wants to be a grandma!" She sent me a sly grin as she and Macey pushed me out the door and onto the sand.

* * *

><p>"Zachary Colton Goode, do you take thee, Cameron Ann Morgan for your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked Zach.<p>

Zach looked down at me with the happiest look I had ever seen on his face as he proudly says, "I do."

The pastor looked from Zach to me and asked, "And do you, Cameron Ann Morgan, take thee Zachary Colton Goode for your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Taking a deep breath I looked into Zach's eyes and steadily replied, "I do."

We then placed our rings on each other's fingers, kiss and were then pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Goode. And then, as if on cue, little Ainsley saunters up with the flowers, says, "I do!" throws some on me and Zach and skips off towards the water, giggling, as the rest of us chuckle at her antics.

Zach leaned down to kiss me again, and I couldn't help but think that this was the place where it all began, and the place where new beginnings were going to take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy For You<strong>

**_So, thats the end! :)_ **


End file.
